


The Last Secret

by StarBlazerM31



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Monsterfucking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, soft and loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBlazerM31/pseuds/StarBlazerM31
Summary: Imalia and Asra get caught in a cave by a foul monstrous creature.  Imalia must reveal her final secret to her love in order to save his life.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Last Secret

The floating wisp of light cast strange shadows on the cave wall. The haunting echos of wind could be heard flowing through deeper tunnels where the mountain had cracked. Imalia looked to Asra and chuckled.

"I really hope that isn’t what has the villagers so frightened,” she said. "I don’t want to go back there and say ‘you’re idiots.’“

Asra gave her a slight smirk. "You just don’t like the idea of wasting your time.”

“Of course I don’t!” Imalia replied. "The climb up here was shitty enough, I’d hate to have to go all the way back and tell them 'we have defeated the farts of the mountain! You are all safe now!!’“

Asra let out a snort that echoed throughout the chambers.

And then another snort answered, followed by a snarling laugh. Imalia looked to Asra uneasily.

"Or I could be very very wrong,” she said.

The wisp of light faded slightly as the chamber they were in seemed to be flooded with powerful darkness.

“Look what has wandered into my abode,” came a mocking voice that sounded almost like a growl. "I wasn’t expecting a feast today.“

From the shadows of the floating light, a misshapen form slunk. It was large, around twelve feet tall, with mangled limbs covered in grasping hands; its body was a wretched pulsing mass of flesh. A lump that seemed to serve as a head came into view with a massive dripping maw that held rows and rows of sharp filthy-looking teeth. Hundreds of eyes opened all over the mass and the mouth widened into a wicked smile.

"The two of you look mouth-watering,” the thing said. "It must be my lucky day.“  
Imalia took on a defensive stance, Asra following suit.

"So you’re the thing that’s been terrorizing the valley below,” she said. "Damn, you’re one ugly son of a bitch.“

The creature laughed. "Quite the compliment! We members of the monster race do so love the negative emotions humans give.” A large fleshy tongue slid out of the maw and passed over the lips with a slurping noise. "Delectable. And your flesh isn’t that bad either.“

"So you’re a glutton,” Asra said. "Monsters don’t need human flesh to survive.“

"That we do not, but whoever said that we had to follow any rules?” The creature crept closer, the eyes taking on a predatory look.

Imalia looked to Asra and nodded. He nodded back.

“No one,” Imalia said to the creature. "Just like no one said we had to do this!“

She dashed to the side, and Asra went in the opposite direction. With a wave of his hands, ice shards formed in the air. Asra’s hair seemed to float in an unseen wind as he sent the shards piercing through the air and into the flesh of the monster. Imalia attacked with fire, turning the ice to steam. The creature roared in anger.

"Audacious!” it spat. Its limbs swung at the two of them, but they lept out of the way. It flailed its arms about, catching a stalactite and sending it crashing down towards Asra. Asra managed to dodge, but the monster’s hands struck quickly. It grabbed Asra around the waist and throat, pulling him close to its dripping mouth.

“Aaaaah, your power is strong, little one,” it said. The tongue slathered towards Asra.

Asra struggled against the creature’s hold, but it was too strong. He looked to Imalia. He could see a glimmer of gold light peering through her pupils as she stared with absolute hatred at the creature.

“Get. Your. FILTHY appendages OFF OF HIM!!!” she roared.

“What an interesting aura,” the monster said, gripping Asra’s throat tighter. "Perhaps I should devour you first?“

"Bitch, I will DEVOUR YOU!!!” The golden glimmer now spilled out of her eyes in blazing wisps. Shadows seemed to form around Imalia, writhing and seething beneath her feet.

The monster suddenly went silent and stiff and its grip on Asra loosened. Asra squirmed free of the creature and hurried away from it, whirling around and holding up his hands in a ward. His eyes widened when he saw what had happened. A large oily-looking black tentacle protruded from the creature’s chest from the back. It seemed to originate at Imalia’s feet. The wound it made hissed foul miasma that drifted up into the air in curling dark ribbons.

“This…this cannot be…” the creature gurgled. "YOU…cannot be!!“

"But I am,” Imalia said, her voice not quite her own. There was another terrifying voice layered alongside it. The air became weighted as if it were trying to force everything to the ground. Asra felt his stomach hit his feet. He watched in a combination of awe and horror as the black shadows rose up around Imalia’s legs and solidified into black tentacles that wiggled and pulsed all around Imalia’s body. Eight large, long tentacles seemed to sprout from her back and writhed of their own accord around her. The gold seeping from her eyes floated up and coated each strand of her hair until it glowed with the same color. The locks of her ponytail seemed to float upward as if underwater.

“I am the mother of Darkness. I am the one who has dreamed for years uncounted of regaining my form. I am Darkness beyond blackest pitch, deeper than the deepest night. The King of Darkness who shines like gold upon the sea of chaos. I am the source of all chaos. That is how mortals describe me. I am. The Lord of Nightmares.”

The monster let out a shriek that could have shattered the cave walls if the oppressive gloom that Imalia had cast not been there to swallow it. "No! Nooooooo! Forgive me, Mother! I have erred! I HAVE ERRED!!!“

The long tentacles lanced forth and gripped the creature. It was pulled towards Imalia with fierce strength and speed.

"Yes, you have,” Imalia said. Then, her face split down the middle and horizontally below her cheeks. The sections pulled apart like a disgusting flower. Inside was a dark purple maw filled with razor-sharp teeth that led to a black gullet. The creature kept screaming, even as Imalia stuffed it down her throat. With one final gulp, the creature was gone.

The glow faded from Imalia’s eyes. They were no longer her usual crimson red, but the entire eye was shimmering gold with sideways octopus pupils. She looked at Asra and shame fell across her face.

“Asra, I-” the secondary voice was gone, and only Imalia’s spoke.

“The Lord of Nightmares?” Asra asked, not hiding any of the shock in his voice. " _The Lord of Nightmares_?!“ He threw up his hands. "Imalia, you always said to _never_ summon the Lord of Nightmares!!”

Imalia sighed, the tentacles on her back drooping down around her. "Yeah. Never summon the Lord of Nightmares. Or this might happen.“ She gestured to herself. Asra hurried over to her, making as if to touch her. He paused for a moment, his hand a breath away from her cheek. Imalia nodded. Asra’s warm palm cupped Imalia’s cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"Mal…when did this happen?” Asra asked. His eyes roamed over every new feature of his love.

“Two years ago,” Imalia replied softly. "My cousin Dreen and I were investigating some strange magical surges just outside of the Magical Realms. Turns out the ancient monster Darkstar was there. Or a piece of him was. The piece that was left. We thought we could just kill him and go on our way.“ She chuckled darkly. "What fools we were.”

Asra’s other hand fell to Imalia’s other cheek and he stared into the now alien eyes…eyes that still bore her soul. "What happened?“ he asked.

"We attacked him with everything we had,” Imalia said. "Nothing worked. It’s like the wild magic of the in-between made him invincible. Then it dawned on us. We were in the astral plane with a creature born of that place. It didn’t matter how weak he was, we couldn’t hope to stop him. Every time we wounded him, the realm would regenerate him. And then he got bored of the game.“

Imalia’s eyes began to water. Asra pulled away from her and reached into his bag, producing a handkerchief. He handed it to Imalia, who dabbed at the tears.  
"He…took over Dreen. Flew right inside of her. He figured that he could use her to piggyback into the mortal realms and start his reign of destruction all over again. I had to fight my own _cousin_ , Asra.” She wiped away more tears. "Dreen is the only family I have left. I wasn’t going to let some insane…monster…take her away from me. I did the best I could, but we couldn’t fight Darkstar with two of us. Me alone against him in my cousin’s body…I didn’t stand a chance. No chance in hell.“ She chuckled again. "I almost bit it, too. But then I remembered. The one thing that could defeat him. The one thing stronger than him was the thing that made him. It was the only option I had. If I didn’t…you would be worrying about things a lot worse than rogue Arcana.”

Imalia looked down at her hands and the small tentacles that wound in between her fingers. "And so I cast the forbidden spell. The Giga Slave…in the astral plane. I had no idea what was going to happen…I was either going to stop Darkstar or destroy all existence, and I was at the point of not really caring either way. I didn’t know it, but casting that spell in the astral plane itself made me the biggest beacon. I didn’t just summon Lon’s power…I summoned her. And the feeling of absolute terror as Lon overtook me…“ All of the tentacles on her body shuddered. "I just kept focusing on Dreen. How much I loved her. How guilty I felt at this happening to her. How much I just wanted to save her. And then…I blacked out. Sort of. It was like I ceased to exist…but then slowly came back. I could see myself standing there, only I wasn’t myself anymore. It looked like me, but it wasn’t me. I was me, and I wasn’t in me. She spoke in a voice that was horrifying to hear. I couldn’t understand what she said, it was in a language I couldn’t possibly reproduce. Gutteral with lots of slobber sounds. But I watched her seal Darkstar inside Dreen. And then I felt myself being yanked back into my body and then we woke up in the meditation hall at the palace in Sairuun.”

Asra made a face. "Both of you?“

Imalia nodded. "Both of us.” She laughed. "We were so freaked out, we were practically running laps around the room!“ She brushed an errant floating lock of golden hair out of her face. "But, after much, well, experimenting, we determined that two things happened in the magical realms. 1. Darkstar was indeed locked inside Dreen. She started pulling from his magic and learning to take on his form. She is now officially the most deadly monarch in the world. 2. The Lord of Nightmares herself decided to take up residence within me. Without my permission.”

Asra gasped in alarm. "What?!“

Imalia looked disturbingly coy. "Oh yes. She’s been doing her own plots behind the backs of others for eons, and her big plot…her regaining her physical form…it’s time for that. She just needed a physical vessel for her mind while her body is finished up. Transfer her mind from me into her new body. Presto.”

Asra looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Um…that’s bad, isn’t it?“

Imalia chuckled. "Yes and no. In most ways, nothing will change. She will just have less to bitch about. She still won’t get involved in things that matter…unless they suit her. She’s a capricious bitch. But mainly regaining her form puts her back at the head of the monster race. No more squabbles between monster lords, The Lord of Nightmares has returned!” She shrugged. "And if she does something catastrophic, it will be so far in the future that there should be plenty of champions there to stop her. Not to mention some personal vendettas that other gods have against her…“

"So…what did you do about her just jumping inside you?”

There was a malevolent glint in Imalia’s cephalopod eyes. "Oh, Asra…I lawyered her ass.“

Asra blinked several times. "You what?”

Imalia puffed up with pride. "I made a contract that basically put her at my mercy until she vacates. And even afterward, I made sure that I was properly compensated for my time. Let’s just say that I can look this good,“ she gestured to herself, "for as long as I live.”

“So you can use her power even after she leaves you?”

“Indeed.”

Asra ran his hands up her arms, feeling the slick pulse of the tentacles coiled there. Imalia smiled.

“And I can do so many things…be…so very gentle…”

One of the long tentacles from her back slowly coiled around Asra’s waist and up inside his shirt. The places that touched his skin formed small suckers that kissed him. Asra flushed at the sensation.

“Mal, that feels so-OH~!”

The tip of the tentacle swirled lightly around his nipple and then formed a sucker that enveloped the soft nub. Asra went limp. Imalia gathered him up against her and kissed a path up and down his neck.

“Would you like more?” she whispered in his ear. "You know I won’t hurt you.“

Asra’s arms weakly clung to Imalia’s shoulders, feeling the powerful appendage caress him. It was so strange; still terrifying, but he could feel Imalia’s love in the tentacle’s movement. He whimpered as two other tentacles gently wound their way up his legs and kneaded his ass.

"Yes, please…” he breathed.

Imalia smiled and ensnared his soft lips in a powerful kiss. One tentacle slid around to the front of his pants and slipped beneath the fabric. Asra gasped as it coiled around his cock and began slowly pumping. Its dexterity was surprising, as it was able to stroke his entire length and lightly toy with his slit at the same time. Asra felt the unoccupied tentacle wind up his back, across his arms and shoulders. He leaned back, gripping it instinctively. He felt his weight be lifted from his feet and he realized that he was being suspended by the three tentacles that held him. His gazed foggy-eyed at Imalia who looked into his eyes with such emotion.

“You…you trust me?”

Asra nodded. "I’ll always trust you, Imalia.“

Imalia heaved a deep satisfied sigh that echoed throughout the cave. Her hands grasped the sides of Asra’s pants and unfastened the buttons. She pulled the fabric down so that his entire pelvis was accessible to her. Her one tentacle never stopped stroking Asra’s cock, while a new tentacle slid up and gently prodded at his opening.

"If you want,” she said. "I’ll do anything you want, Asra. Anything.“

Asra whined as a strong jolt of pleasure hit him from Imalia’s ministrations.

"Yes…yes, please, Mal, please take me!!”

And the tentacle was pushing slowly into him. He whimpered as the pressure slowly built up in him as the tentacle widened itself when inside.

“Too much?” Imalia asked, carefully watching Asra’s face. His expression relaxed when he felt the tentacle adjust itself to the right width. "Just right,“ he replied.

"Good,” Imalia whispered. The limb began slowly pumping in and out, matching time with the tentacle stroking Asra. Asra gasped and moaned, his eyes rolling back at the feeling.

Imalia’s breath hitched. Her pupils dilated and a pleasurable smile spread across her lips.

“There…I feel it, Asra…ooooh…you’re so tight around me…”

The lucid part of Asra that wasn’t becoming the most love-drunk he had ever been in his entire life noted this. She must be able to readjust her nerve endings while in this form. To her, the tentacle felt like a cock- _her_ cock-buried deep inside him. It’s pace sped up slightly and she groaned low and deep.

“Oh Asra…my Asra…my wonderful, perfect Asra…”

She gripped him by the waist and drew him against her, kissing him so deep that he thought she would suck out his very soul. When she released him, he saw a glint in her eye that had him quivering. The four tentacles that held him pulled him away from her and he hung there, prone for her to gaze upon. The tentacle fucking him paused. She smirked and the limb stroking him withdrew only to change shape into a sort of black sleeve. It slid down over Asra’s entire length and sucked slow and deep.

“OOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!” Asra cried out, his eyes watering up from the massive wave of pleasure.

The tentacle on his chest had left a myriad of tiny bruises all over him and now stretched across his chest and suckled both of his nipples at the same time. He had never in his life experienced so many sensations at once, each one so intense he felt like he could lose his mind from it all. The tentacle in his ass started pumping again, slowly.

Asra’s tear-stained eyes looked into Imalia’s. "Oh, Mal…it’s so much…“

"Should I stop?”

“No…no, please, I’m almost there…”

She swept forward soundlessly and claimed his lips with her own. Asra’s eyes squeezed shut and he loudly moaned into Imalia’s mouth. His body began to quake and spasm as he came suddenly, powerfully. The tentacle covering his cock pulsed and swallowed every pearly drop. Then, Imalia was groaning as well; the phallic tentacle inside Asra quivering and spilling thick seed that filled him and then dripped down onto the stone floor. 

The tentacles withdrew from Asra’s body and cleaned him up as he panted from his orgasm. Imalia rebuttoned his pants, and he was gently lowered to his feet. He was unsteady, his legs feeling like wet noodles. Imalia wrapped her arms around him and held him against her, stroking his hair.

“Well, it’s official. You now know all of my secrets,” she said. She leaned in a whispered in his ear. "You have the power to end me now.“

"I would never end you,” Asra said, “I love you too much.”

“Even after finding out that I’m a monster?”

Asra laughed. "After what just happened, how can I possibly object?“

"You may after seeing me revert,” she said. "It’s not going to be dignified.“

"What’s going to happen?”

“I’m going to vomit a large amount of charcoal. Side effect, unfortunately.”

Asra sighed and chuckled. "Then allow me to hold back your hair.“

"But just so you know,” Imalia added, “those sounds you made…that look on your face…it’s totally worth puking charcoal over. Anytime.”


End file.
